Sayonara
by LaChoco Latte
Summary: Semua ini dimulai karena kesalahpahaman. Kesalahpahaman yang membuat kalian tidak bisa bertemu lagi... untuk selamanya. / FanFiction for Yamanaka Chuii Uchiha / RnR Onegai?


**Naruto ****(c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story (c) LaChocho Latte**

**Warn: Probably OOC, typo, alur cepat, **_**newbie author**_** dan warning lainnya.**

**Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide. Ide murni dari otak saya, jujur. **

**Don't Like? Don't Read! ^^**

* * *

"Sasuke_-kun_!" Gadis cantik berambut pirang itu berteriak senang memanggil seseorang yang sedang duduk di bangku taman seraya melambaikan tangannya. Orang yang dipanggil Sasuke itu pun melihat ke arah sumber suara. Lalu ia pun tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" Gadis yang diketahui bernama Yamanaka Ino itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah lelaki tadi. Sasuke—– Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke, "Sepertinya kau sedang senang, Ino, ada apa?" lanjutnya.

"Iya! Kau benar! Aku sedang senang! Sangat!" Ino tersenyum sumigrah, "aku dapat beasiswa ke Amerika!"

"Benarkah? Aku turut senang mendengarnya, Ino."

"_Ha'i! Arigatou ne!"_

"Jadi... kau akan tinggal berapa lama di Amerika?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kurang lebih selama tiga tahun." Mendengar jawaban itu, raut wajah Sasuke sempat berubah, entah Ino menyadari hal itu atau tidak.

"Oh," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"_Ne_, kau tidak keberatan 'kan, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Ino. Sebenarnya Ino tidak mau meninggalkan Sasuke terlalu lama. Tapi... mau bagaimana lagi?

"Ah, ya, tentu saja aku tidak keberatan," jawab Sasuke. 'Mungkin...' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ino menghela nafas lega, "Sasuke-_kun!_ Kau harus berjanji padaku! Selama aku tidak berada di dekatmu, kau tidak boleh selingkuh dan tidak boleh berpaling pada wanita lain! Begitupun dengan aku, aku tidak akan selingkuh dan tidak akan berpaling pada lelaki lain, bagaimana?"

"Hn."

"Janji?" Ino menyodorkan kelingkingnya tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

"Janji." Sasuke menyambut kelingking Ino dengan kelingking miliknya. Dan sekarang, kelingking mereka saling bertautan.

"Aku pegang janjimu, Sasuke_-kun!_"

Dan setelah itu, bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Untungnya keadaan taman itu sedang sepi, sehingga tidak akan ada yang mengganggu mereka.

.

.

"_Tadaima!"_ seru Ino saat dia sudah sampai rumah.

"..."

"_Kaa-san,_ ini koper milik siapa?" tanya Ino. Dia melirik dua koper yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah panggil aku dengan sebutan _Kaa-san_! Itu kopermu," ucap Shion. Yamanaka Shion –— Ibu tiri Ino.

"Ah... _gomen_, aku tidak akan mengulanginya... lagi. Ini koperku? Tapi—"

"Keberangkatanmu dipercepat. Masih ada waktu kurang lebih satu jam lagi, cepat siap-siap, lalu kau pergi ke bandara dengan menggunakan _taxi_, sebaiknya kau cepat pergi. Kuharap aku tidak melihat wajahmu lagi, karena aku sudah muak melihatmu," kata Shion ketus. Ino menghela napas. Dia sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Ibu tirinya. Sejak awal, Shion tidak pernah bersikap baik kepada Ino. Ino pun tidak tahu apa alasan mengapa dia dibenci oleh Shion, setiap Ino menanyakan tentang hal itu, pasti Shion tidak akan menjawabnya. Tapi untunglah Inoichi— Ayahnya, dan Deidara–— Kakaknya menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Baik," jawab Ino. Lalu Ino pun pergi menuju kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

Ino sudah selesai bersiap-siap, lalu ia pun menuju tempat di mana kopernya berada.

"_Ano... Ka_—Shion-_sama_, apa _Tou-san_ dan Dei_-nii_ sudah tahu jika aku akan berangkat lebih cepat?" tanya Ino kepada Shion yang sedang duduk santai sambil membaca majalah.

"Ya, mereka sudah mengetahuinya," jawab Shion tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah yang tengah ia baca.

"Ah, begitu ya. Tolong sampaikan salamku kepada mereka berdua, ya."

"Ya... kalau aku tidak lupa." Ino tersenyum miris saat mendengar jawaban itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... _Ittekimasu!"_ Ino pun pergi meninggalkan rumah itu. Lalu menaiki _taxi_ yang ternyata sudah menunggu sedari tadi.

"Berangkat sekarang, nona?" tanya sang supir.

"Um, iya. Tapi sebelum ke bandara, saya ingin mampir dulu ke kediaman Uchiha," jawab Ino.

"Baik, nona."

_Taxi_ itu pun melaju menuju kediaman Uchiha. Selama perjalanan Ino melihat pemandangan melalui kaca jendela _taxi. _Dia seperti terlihat sedang gelisah.

'Ada apa denganku, kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?' batin Ino.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman Uchiha.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, pak?"

"Baik, nona."

Ino pun segera menuruni _taxi_ yang ia naiki. Lalu ia mulai memasuki halaman kediaman Uchiha. Betapa kagetnya Ino saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia melihat Sasuke dan Sakura sahabatnya sedang... berpelukan, dan kepala mereka hampir berdekatan, seperti mau... berciuman, mungkin?

'Jadi ini jawaban dari perasaan tidak enakku tadi.'

"Sasuke... k-kenapa?" Ino berucap pelan. Tapi ternyata ucapannya itu terdengar oleh Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka menatap Ino kaget.

"I-ino?!" kata Sasuke kaget. Lalu ia pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"T-tunggu, ini tidak seperti yang— "

"Sudahlah." Ino memotong ucapan Sakura, "sepertinya... kau memang pantas dengan Sasuke, Sakura..." Air mata perlahan mulai keluar melalu mata indah milik Ino.

"Kau salah paham, Ino!" teriak Sasuke. Ia tak ingin melihat Ino menangis, tak pernah ingin.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ah, iya, aku kesini hanya untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan, aku akan pergi ke Amerika sekarang. Semoga kalian bahagia. _Sayonara._" Lalu Ino pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Brak!

Sang supir kaget karena tiba-tiba Ino memasuki _taxi_, lalu menutup pintu _taxi_ lumayan keras.

"Nona? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang supir saat melihat Ino menangis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..." jawab Ino, "antarkan aku menuju bandara sekarang, Pak, waktuku tidak banyak lagi," lanjutnya.

"Ah, baik."

Lalu _taxi_ itu pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Melihat Ino pergi, Sasuke tidak tinggal diam. Sasuke berlalu menuju garasi, lalu memasuki mobilnya. Sasuke mencoba menyalakan mesin mobilnya, namun mesin mobil itu tidak nyala. Penyebabnya adalah...

"Sial! Kenapa bensinya bisa habis 'sih?!"

... bensin mobil Sasuke habis.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke karena ia mendengar gerutuan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ck! Bensin mobilku habis." Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya, "dan aku tidak mempunyai kendaraan lagi."

"Maaf Sasuke... ini semua salahku. Jika aku tidak datang, pasti tidak akan seperti ini," ucap Sakura lirih.

"Sudahlah Sakura, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

"Tapi—"

"Lebih baik kau urusi saja masalahmu dengan si _Dobe_ itu, jangan sampai hubunganmu dengannya berakhir, kau cinta padanya 'kan?"

"Ah, iya, kau benar. Terimakasih, Sasuke." Sakura tersenyum.

"Hn."

"Aku... pamit. _Jaa ne_ Sasuke!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya, lalu Sakura pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

Setelah Sakura pergi, Sasuke turun dari mobil, lalu ia mengambil _handphone-_nya yang berada di dalam saku celananya. Lalu ia pun menghubungi Ino.

"Angkatlah, Ino! Kumohon!"

Sudah beberapa kali Sasuke mencoba menghubungi Ino, tapi hasilnya tetap sama saja. Ino tidak menjawab panggilannya.

'Mungkin dia sedang berada di dalam pesawat,' pikirnya Positif. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk menyegarkan pikirannya dengan cara membersihkan diri.

.

.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Sasuke pergi ke dapur untuk membuat secangkir kopi. Setelah selesai membuat kopi, Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang _Televisi._ Sasuke mengambil _remote televisi_, lalu menyalakan _televisinya_. _Televisi_ pun menyala, dan menampilkan acara berita.

"Pesawat _Konoha Air_ yang tadi berangkat menuju Amerika telah mengalami kecelakaan, Pesawat terjatuh dan mengakibatkan ledakan yang cukup besar. Pesawat hangus terbakar, sepertinya tidak ada korban yang selamat dalam kecelakaan Pesawat kali ini. Diduga kecelakaan terjadi karena sang pilot mengantuk."

_PRANG!_

Gelas yang tadi berada di dalam genggaman Sasuke kini terjatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping.

"T-tidak mungkin! Pesawat itu 'kan pesawat yang dinaiki oleh Ino!" Air mata turun melalui mata kelam Sasuke.

"Tidak mungkin... tidak mungkin Ino telah tiada. Tidak mungkin! INOOOOOOO!"

Dan perkataan Shion pun terkabul. Ia tidak akan melihat Ino lagi. Tidak akan pernah.

* * *

**~ OWARI! ~**

* * *

Ahahaha. #ketawanerpes.

Chuii~ Ini fict _request-an_ mu itu. Bagaimana menurutmu, _Imouto?_ Maaf jika mengecewakan ya, kemampuanku cuman segini, huhu. ;-; #digaplok.

Semoga suka yaaa~! #jder.

Oke, cukup. Silahkan tulis kesan / pesan / kritik / flame nya di kotak review. :D

**Review, please~!**

**V**

**V**


End file.
